When Blaine and Kurt meet Zoey
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine and Kurt adopt a little girl named Zoey and she is a little person. Based off my original story from Klaine Bingo. Full Summary inside
1. Talking to the Social Worker

**So I thought about it and a few people said yes to this and I decided to take the chapter from Klaine Bingo\- ****Disability** **and span it into it's own story. When I was writing that chapter I got so lost in it I was like, oh wow this could really be story. So yeah it sort of grew legs of it's own. You don't really need to read the Disability chapter to know what's going on because I am sort of tweaking things from that chapter into this story, but into something much deeper.**

 **So even if you did read that chapter, I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy, review, follow and favorite this new one. Thanks so much.**

 **Oh and one more thing.**

 **I do not own anything recognizable. And I do a lot of research so if anything is wrong please do not comment on a review, please comment privately in a message. Thanks.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**

 **Enjoy :)**

When Blaine and Kurt decided to start a family they first looked into adoption. Both of them knew it would take a while to become parents. Neither one cared on the gender or how old the child was if a child needed a home, Blaine and Kurt were ready with open arms.

Weeks turned into months and months began turning into a year

without a phone call. Kurt was starting to think his dream of becoming a father would not come true.

One night, Kurt was lying on their king sized bed, reading a magazine while Blaine was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Unable to concentrate, Kurt threw his magazine down in frustration.

"Blaine, maybe we should try surrogacy." Kurt suggested. He heard the water turn off and saw his husband step out of the bathroom. "Honey, I know you're upset." Blaine started, moving towards the bed and climbing in beside Kurt. "But adoption takes time." he reassured him.

"I know, but-" Kurt sighed and hung his head. "I feel like we're on this never ending waiting list."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it gently. "I know, but believe me, we're going to get called soon."

Kurt huffed. "Yeah, sure."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Maybe we should call our social worker and meet with her?" he suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Now that's a good idea." he smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him on his lips. "But for now, let's go to sleep."

"I could not agree with you more, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine teased, earning a playful shove to the shoulder.

The next day, Blaine and Kurt went down to the New York Adoption Agency to meet with their social worker. Both men were hoping she would have an idea of an idea of when they would be able to adopt a child.

The two of them sat in the large waiting room. Fortunately, it was early in the morning and there weren't many people waiting.

"What if she says we can't adopt because of us being two men?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't think like that." he replied.

"I can't help it." Kurt sighed. "Some people do think like that. What if they don't want to give us their child because of that?" he asked.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just relax. Everything will be fine." he reassured.

Kurt took a deep breath before their social work came up to them.

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" she asked.

Both of them smiled and stood up.

"I'm Diana Hicks, your social worker." she introduced. "It's very nice to meet you both." she said, holding her hand out for them to shake.

"You too." Blaine replied, shaking her hand. "I'm Blaine and this is my husband Kurt." he smiled, introducing his husband.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hicks." Kurt said.

"Please call me Diana." she offered. "Let's go into my office and we'll get started." she suggested.

 **There you go. The official Chapter one of When Blaine and Kurt meet Zoey. And yes it is supposed to be Meet and not met.**

 **Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks and see you real soon.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Signing Paperwork

**This girl is on FIRE!**

 **Yeah no, just kidding. I hope you are enjoying the first chapter I thought I would give you the second one. OK enjoy and as always review, follow and favorite.**

 **Goodnight**

The two of them followed the young woman down a hallway and into a small office.

"Please sit down." she instructed.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the two chairs in front of the large desk while Diana took the seat across from them.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" she offered.

Both men shook their heads politely.

"Now, I've looked over your file several times," Diana began. "and you have passed all of your home and background inspections." she looked up and smiled. "Which is a good sign. There is no reason why you two wouldn't be terrific parents to any child." she finished, making both Blaine and Kurt smile.

"Then what's taking so long?" Kurt quickly asked, making Blaine grab his hand.

Diana sighed. "Unfortunately most people do not want two men raise their child."

"Being gay isn't a disease." Kurt exclaimed. "We can take care of a child just as well- _if not better_ -than straight couple can."

"I understand Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Diana insisted. "Which is why I've done some extensive research and I may have found you a child." she continued.

Kurt and Blaine began to get excited.

"But with this good news, comes some bad news." Diana added.

Blaine shook his head. "What could be bad? You said there's a child that needs a home and we have that-" Blaine started, but Diana quickly cut him off.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, please. Let me explain this delicate situation." Diana insisted.

Both men sat back as they listened to their social worker.

"First of all, this little girl is in an orphanage in Mexico." Diana started. "Her name is Zoey and she is 3 years old." she continued, handing the two men a picture of the little girl.

Once Blaine and Kurt laid eyes on the photo, they both knew they wanted to fly to Mexico and take her home. But there was something about little Zoey that made her not look other 3 year olds.

"She's adorable." Blaine smiled.

"She really is." agreed Kurt.

"I'm sorry Diana, I hate to say this" Blaine started. " but she doesn't look like other three year olds."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed at his husband's statement.

Diana shook her head. "It's ok." she replied. "And you're right. Zoey is different. She was born with a type of dwarfism called, achondroplasia. Her birth mother didn't have the money to pay for all of her medical expenses that would come with raising a child with dwarfism, which is why Zoey was placed in the orphanage." she explained.

Hearing Zoey's story broke both Kurt and Blaine's hearts.

"She will need a lot of medical attention because of her disability." Diana warned.

Blaine shook his head. "It's not a problem."

Kurt smiled. "We want to adopt Zoey."

"Blaine. Kurt, I know you are wrapped up in Zoey's picture, but are 100% _sure_ you want to adopt her?" Diana asked seriously.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other seriously for a moment then looked back at her.

"We're sure." Kurt said again.

"We want Zoey as our daughter." Blaine repeated.

Diana smiled. "I just needed to make sure." she insisted. "I'll need you to fill out the proper paperwork and we'll need to get Zoey a passport." Diana said, as she walked over to a filing cabinet.

"When do we need to leave to get her?" Blaine asked.

The young social worker turned around and looked at Blaine, surprised. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"When do we fly down to Mexico to get Zoey?" Blaine clarified.

"Oh." she gasped and sat back down in front of the two men. "Usually with an International adoption, we have an agent fly with the child. The adoptive parents wait at the designated airport."

Blaine shook his head. "We'd like to go down and get our daughter ourselves." he insisted.

Kurt nodded, agreeing with his husband. "Zoey's been with strangers long enough and we've been waiting for a child just as long if not longer." he explained.

Diana smiled. "I understand." she nodded. "Like I said before I will need you two to fill out this paperwork and I will contact the orphanage in Mexico so they can get Zoey's passport started."

"How long until we leave?" Kurt asked.

Diana shook her head. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I'm not going to sugar coat this. International adoption is very tedious." she began. "But since we are getting the paperwork started now, hopefully you will be on a plane within a few weeks. Maybe a month."

"A month." Kurt shrieked.

"Honey, calm down." Blaine insisted, squeezing Kurt's hand. "We've waited this long, we can wait one more month."

Kurt sighed.

"If you'll just sign these papers." Diana stated, handing them a pen and clipboard.

Blaine looked over the first sheet. "What is all of this?" he asked. Kurt looked over his shoulder, reading the paper.

"We already signed a bunch of papers when we agreed to become adoptive parents." Blaine stated.

"Yes I know." Diana replied. "This just says that you are adopting a child outside of the U.S. Also you will need to go in front of a judge 90 days after you get back with Zoey." she explained.

Blaine nodded, understanding.

"Also there's a medical form attached saying Zoey needs special attention because she is of small stature." Diana added. "You don't need to sign that one, it's just for your personal information."

"I have a question." asked Kurt. "Since she is a little person and will probably need surgery, is there a special doctor that we need to go to or a group that we can be referred to?"

"That's a really good question." Diana answered. She handed a pamphlet to Kurt. "There's a special organization called Little People of America, LPA. They hold conferences for people with all types of dwarfism. I suggest when you go home you look them up."

Kurt nodded his thanks.

After signing all the necessary paperwork and getting their questions answered, Blaine and Kurt left the adoption agency.


	3. Research and telling grandpa Burt

**Hi there my fellow Klainers/Gleeks. I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. Sorry about that. I just want to let you know this may or may not be my last update for a couple of weeks. I am going away and I may not have wifi where I am going but I will try to find it where I am going. LOL.**

 **But anyways, Please read and enjoy as always. Just to let you know, I do do research so yeah please do hate on me or tell me that something isn't right in a review. Please do it privately. Thanks.**

 **As** **always please read and enjoy, follow, favorite and as always leave me a lovely review. Thanks so much.**

When Blaine and Kurt found out they were going to become parents to a three year old girl, Kurt immediately went shopping. He went to every children's store he could find, purchasing everything from clothes to a toddler bed.

Blaine on the other hand, went home and began to research Zoey's type of dwarfism. Once he started reading the diagnosis and treatments of achondroplasia dwarfism, Blaine's mind began racing.

"Blaine!" he heard Kurt call.

Blaine stopped reading and shut his laptop. He went downstairs and meet Kurt in the kitchen.

"Blaine, look at all this stuff I found for Zoey." Kurt shrieked, as he placed the bags down on the table.

Blaine smiled. "That's great Kurt." he said, softly.

"There's more stuff in the car." Kurt stated, making his way back out of the house.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine halted. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took his husband's hand and lead him into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Blaine what's wrong? Kurt asked again.

He took a deep breath. "Kurt, while you were out, I did some research on Zoey's type of dwarfism." Blaine started. "And there is a lot of problems she can have. Everything from late development of motor skills to weight problems." he continued. "And she may need several surgeries-"

"Blaine stop." Kurt insisted, cutting him off mid sentence. "I know you're being helpful, which is great and I love you for that," he thanked and Blaine smiled. "But can we please just take time and _enjoy_ Zoey?" Kurt asked. "We have been waiting _so_ long to become parents. The medical stuff can wait. Let's go to Mexico, get our daughter and enjoy her. She may not even need all of the stuff you think she needs." he stated.

Blaine hung his head. "I'm sorry. You're right."

Kurt kissed him on the cheek. "It's ok. You're just looking out for our daughter. And that's what I want you to do."

Blaine smiled.

"Come on." Kurt said. "There's more stuff in the car and I need your strong muscles."

Blaine laughed as he followed Kurt outside.

The next day, Kurt called his dad and Carole to tell them the good news.

"Hello?" Burt asked, after he picked the phone.

"Hi dad, or should I now say grandpa?" Kurt teased.

"What?" Burt gasped, nearly dropping the phone.

Kurt laughed hearing his father's surprised reaction.

"You finally got off of the waiting list?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled. "Well, we went down to the adoption agency yesterday and talked to our social worker," he started to explain. "It's a long story, but to make it short she did a lot of searching and she found a little girl in a Mexican orphanage." Kurt continued. "We saw a picture of this little girl, and I tell you dad, she is adorable. So we went ahead and decided to adopt her."

"That's wonderful Kurt." Burt said happily. "What's her name? How old is she? When do you I get to meet my new granddaughter?"

Kurt laughed at his father's questions. "Her name is Zoey and she is 3 years old." he answered. "Hopefully we will be on a plane in month, maybe three weeks. But that way, we will have time to buy everything she needs and do some more research."

"Research? What are you talking about Kurt?" Burt asked, confused.

Kurt sighed. "Dad, the reason Zoey's mother put her in an orphanage is because she didn't have the money to take care of her medical needs."

"What medical needs? Is there something wrong with Zoey?" Burt asked, concerned.

"She has a certain dwarfism called, achondroplasia." Kurt explained. "There are a lot problems Zoey may have, which Blaine is scared and concerned about already, but I want us to bond with her first." he continued. "Then, whatever surgery or procedures Zoey may need, we'll take care of."

Burt smiled to himself. "I'm proud of you son." he complimented.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Kurt!" Blaine called.

"Oh, Blaine's home. I have to go dad." Kurt said quickly. "Please tell Carole she's going to be a grandma."

Burt smiled. "I will. Congratulations to the both of you and send Blaine our love."

"I will. Love you dad." said Kurt. "And to Carole too."

"Love you son. Talk to you in a few days." said Burt and with that, the line went dead.

 **Ok please let me know what you think and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave me a lovely review to wake up to and follow and favorite.**

 **Thanks so much.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Meeting Zoey

**Hello Everybody! I'm back!**

 **After being on vacation I am ready to get my butt back into gear with fan fiction. So I hope you I haven't lost anyone with my hiatus. So along with this story I am hoping to update my other stories as well. So please keep an eye out for those too. I know a lot of people have been asking for more Dr. Blaine Anderson and I am going to try and post more of that. Also more of my other stories that have been but on the back burner.**

 **So for now please continue to read this chapter and enjoy. Also don't forget to** **review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you later.**

Weeks after being told they were going to become parents, Blaine and Kurt were on a plane to Mexico. Today was the day they would meet their daughter.

Both men were nervous and excited at the same time. Kurt began shaking his leg and Blaine noticed, placing a comforting hand on top of Kurt's thigh.

"Relax." Blaine whispered.

Kurt took a deep breath and stopped shaking his leg. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly making him smile.

A few hours later, the plane touched down in Mexico City. Once off the plane, Blaine and Kurt grabbed their luggage, and hailed a cab to their hotel then to the orphanage.

As the cab came to a stop, both Kurt and Blaine noticed the building in front of them.

"This can't be the right place." Kurt said, shaking his head unsurely.

Blaine asked the cab driver and he reassured him it was the right place.

"Excuse me?" a woman called, startling both men.

"Are you the Hummel-Andersons?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Yes." Kurt replied.

The woman walked over to them. "Hola. I am señora Ricardo, but you can call me Maria."

"I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine." Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled. "Please come inside."

They followed Maria inside the orphanage and into a small office. The three of them sat down and began talking.

"Welcome to Mexico." she stated.

"Thank you." Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

Maria looked at the papers in front of her. "You are here for Zoey, correct?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

Maria smiled. "She is a very sweet child, but unfortunately because she needs a lot of medical care, no one here was willing to take her because she has a disability." she explained.

"We've done a lot of research," Blaine began. "And we know it's going to take a lot of time and money but we want to adopt Zoey."

Kurt nodded.

"I am very happy to hear you say that." Maria said. "Your social worker from New York sent me all of the necessary paperwork and everything seems to be in order." she continued, as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I will go get Zoey." Maria finished and left the room.

Blaine and Kurt were left alone in the room for a few minutes.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. We're actually going to meet our daughter." Kurt squealed, squeezing his husband's hand.

"I know. Just don't take it personal if she doesn't come to you right away." Blaine warned. "We're both new to her, she might get upset."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with Blaine. He took a deep breath and Maria walked back in, but this time she wasn't alone. She was with two other women. One of the women was holding a little girl, obviously Zoey.

"Kurt, Blaine. I would like you to meet two of our foster mothers who have been taking care of Zoey. This is Camila and Natalia." Maria introduced.

Blaine and Kurt smiled and nodded at the two women.

"And this little girl is Zoey." Maria stated.

Kurt looked at Zoey and notice how beautiful she was. "She's adorable." he said softly, on the verge of tears.

Natalia, who was holding Zoey, tried handing her over to Kurt, but she immediately started screaming.

"Oh it's ok Zoey." Blaine said calmly.

"It's ok baby girl." said Kurt, as he began bouncing her slightly.

Blaine rubbed her back and started humming softly.

Once Zoey had calmed down, she started to fall asleep on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of her head gently, as not to wake her.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and whispered. "We're daddies!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, we are."

Before leaving Blaine and Kurt left with their new daughter, Maria, Natalia and Camila said goodbye to Zoey.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her." Blaine told the Maria.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "She'll be very happy with the two of you. I'm sure of it."

Blaine smiled back.

After saying goodbye to everyone, the new family of three piled into the waiting taxi and went back to their hotel.

 **Let me know what you think. Don't worry there is more to come.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Coming Home

**Hello my lovely and dedicated followers. I have a new chapter for you. I hope you like it. If you do, please give me a nice big review and please** **continue to follow, favorite and everything like that. And there will be a BIG twist coming next chapter. So stay tuned for that.**

After spending some extra time in Mexico, it was time to say goodbye to Zoey's birth country and fly home.

"Are you ready to go home Zoey?" Kurt asked. The little girl was too busy playing with the new toys she had been given to pay attention to her father.

After a few days with Blaine and Kurt Zoey had bonded very well with the pair of them. Both men were anxious though on her meeting everyone when they got home. They didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Come on Zoe, we're going bye-bye." Blaine stated, as he picked her up and placed her in the stroller.

Once in the stroller, she began to fuss. "What's wrong honey?" Blaine asked, as if he was going to get an answer.

"She's probably just upset because you strapped her in there." Kurt guessed. "Here Zoey, you want to hold this?" Kurt handed her a blanket with a pink elephant head on top. Zoey instantly stopped fussing. She put the blanket next her face and leaned back in the stroller.

"I think she's ready for a nap." Blaine stated.

"Let's go. We can all sleep on the plane." Kurt exclaimed and they walked out of their hotel room, hailing a cab as they made their way to the airport.

Once at the airport, the three of them went through security they walked to their gate.

"Why don't you stay here with Zoey and I'll grab something to eat. Then when I come back you can go?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded. He pushed the stroller to a set of chairs and sat down while Kurt went to find his breakfast. Blaine moved the stroller close to him and noticed Zoey had fallen asleep.

Kurt came back a few minutes later, with his hands full.

"Here, I bought you an egg sandwich and a coffee." Kurt stated.

"Aww, that's sweet, but you didn't have to do that." Blaine exclaimed. "I could have waited."

Kurt shook his head. "I know but this way you don't have to wait."

"Did you get something for yourself?" Blaine asked.

"I got myself a muffin. I'm not that hungry." Kurt explained.

Soon their flight was called and they were allowed to board the plane. When they came upon their assigned seats, Kurt carefully lifted Zoey out of the stroller and sat down next to the window.

Blaine folded the stroller, placing it in the overhead bin and sat down next to Kurt.

A few minutes later, the plane was taking off. That's when Zoey woke up and began to cry.

"Her ears must be hurting due to the air pressure." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, trying to soothe his upset daughter.

Blaine dug through the diaper bag and pulled out a lollipop. "Here, try this." he suggested.

Kurt handed Zoey the lollipop. She took the candy but continued to cry.

"It's ok honey." Kurt soothed. "I know your ears hurt. I'm so sorry." Kurt continued as he rocked her back and forth.

Blaine rubbed Zoey's back gently, while Kurt continued rocking, trying to get her back to sleep.

Once in the air, Zoey had finally calmed down.

"I hope she'll be ok the rest of the flight." Kurt stated.

"Me too." Blaine agreed.

4 hours later the plane was touching down at JFK airport in New York. Zoey did well the rest of the flight. She slept most of the way and when she was awake she colored in one of the coloring books Blaine had given her.

The new family of three got of the plane, went through customs and were heading towards baggage claim. As they were going down the escalator they could see Burt, Carole, and Rachel with balloons and a sign saying, 'Welcome Home Kurt, Blaine and Zoey.'

As they neared the bottom of the escalator, Burt shouted. "Welcome home boys!"

Kurt smiled. "Thanks dad." he said, giving Burt a hug.

"Is that my granddaughter?" he asked, pointing to the little girl in Blaine's arms.

"Yes it is, but please don't take it personal if she won't let you hold her. She's been through a lot." Kurt explained.

Burt nodded, understanding.

Blaine slowly handed Zoey over to Burt.

"Hi Zoey, I'm your grandpa." Burt said, softly.

Zoey looked Burt over, not really knowing what to think of this new person. She turned back towards Blaine and made grabby hands to him.

"It's ok Zoey, that's your grandpa." Blaine reassured her.

Burt bounced her a little to calm her down. "It's ok." he continued saying. "Come on, let's go get your suitcases." Burt insisted.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed their luggage and everyone went back to the house.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Yes it was very long. I had an extreme burst of** **inspiration. But stay tuned I will be updating with a major TWIST.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **SocialButterfly85**


	6. First Night Home

Soon everyone was back at the Hummel-Anderson house introducing Zoey to her home.

"Look Zoey, you have presents." Kurt said, trying to ease the little girl out of his arms.

In the middle of the living room, there was a big pile of presents for Zoey along with balloons, flowers, and a sign that said, 'Welcome Home Zoey.'

"The presents came from everyone in the glee club, the Warblers, even Mr. Schu, " Rachel explained.

"Aww, that was sweet of them." Blaine replied.

Rachel nodded.

"Kurt, I'm going upstairs to unpack." Blaine stated, making his way upstairs with the suitcases.

Kurt walked towards the pile of presents and kneeled down with Zoey. "Zoey, do you want to open a present?" he asked softly, picking up a gift with bright pink paper.

"That one's from me." Rachel stated.

"Can you say thank you to aunt Rachel?" Kurt insisted.

Zoey slowly made her way out of Kurt's arms and started walking around the living room, taking everything in and coming to a stop at Rachel.

Rachel bent down to be on the little girl's eye level.

"Hi sweet pea, I'm your aunt Rachel." she said happily.

While everyone was downstairs, Blaine was upstairs, unpacking. In putting everything away, he picked up the phone to check the voicemail. There were several messages from their friends congratulating them on adopting Zoey.

But one message made Blaine stop what he was doing completely.

" _Hi Blaine and Kurt, this is Diana from New York Adoption Agency. I know you are probably on a plane flying back from Mexico with Zoey. But I have some news for you. There is a young woman who_

 _is putting her baby up for adoption and would like you to adopt it. Now I know you just flew down to pick up Zoey, so take your time and think about this, but please get back to me as soon as you can. I look forward to hearing from you two. Again this is Diana Hicks from New York Adoption Agency."_

Blaine hung up the phone and ran downstairs. Before he could tell Kurt the news, he saw a sea of wrapping paper covered in the living room.

"Oh my goodness." Blaine exclaimed. "It looks like a wrapping paper machine exploded in here."

Kurt laughed. "Tell that to your daughter."

Blaine looked down and saw Zoey beginning to unwrap another gift.

"What did you get sweetheart?" he cooed.

Zoey pulled a shirt out of the box and showed it to Blaine.

"Oh so pretty. Who's it from?" Blaine asked, as he kneeled next to her. "Oh it's from Mr. Schu!" he exclaimed.

After Zoey had finished opening up her gifts, everyone sat down for dinner. Blaine placed Zoey in her booster seat and sat down in the chair next to her.

During dinner Blaine decided to break the ice and tell Kurt about the message they received.

"Kurt, while we were away, our social worker Diana called." Blaine started.

"Really? What did she want?" Kurt asked.

"Well, she said there is a young woman who wants to put her baby up for adoption. And she wants us to adopt it." Blaine finished.

Kurt nearly choked on his food after hearing what his husband had said.

"Here honey, take a drink." Carole said, offering Kurt his glass of water.

Kurt nodded his thanks. "You want to adopt another baby? So soon?" he squealed.

"Why not? We'll a baby and Zoey will have a little brother or sister." Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know babe. We just came home with Zoey."

"Kurt's right Blaine." Burt chimed in. "Spend time getting to know your daughter first. I know this woman wants you to adopt her baby, but you barely know what Zoey likes."

Blaine nodded. He knew his father-in-law was right.

After dinner, Rachel went home, and Burt and Carole went back to their hotel, leaving the new dads for their first night home with their daughter. Before putting Zoey to bed, Blaine and Kurt gave Zoey her first bath in the their bathtub. She seemed to enjoy the bubbles by splashing the water around with her little hands.

"I think you are a little fish, aren't you Zoey?" Kurt asked, getting a squeal as a response.

Blaine put in a few bath toys for her to play with along with a rubber duck.

Zoey continued to splash the toys in the water.

"Ok honey bunny, time to wash your hair and your body." Blaine cooed, grabbing a washcloth and lathering some soap onto it.

While Blaine washed Zoey, Kurt distracted her with the bubbles. Once she was all clean, Blaine grabbed a towel, lifted Zoey out of the tub and placed her in Kurt's arms so he could dry her off.

"There you go big girl, all clean." said Kurt and Zoey let out a big yawn.

"I think someone's tired." Blaine stated.

"Well, she did have a very big day." Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt stood up with his daughter and walked into Zoey's room, with Blaine behind them.

Kurt placed Zoey on the bed, while Blaine grabbed a pull-up and pajamas. They weren't sure if Zoey was completely potty trained and the pull-up was just in case she had an accident in the middle of the night.

Once she was all dressed in her pink princess pajamas, Blaine laid Zoey down in her toddler bed. Kurt grabbed a book and the two men cuddled next to the little girl for her bedtime story.

After Zoey was asleep for about 20 minutes Kurt climbed out of the small bed and headed into the master bedroom. Another 15 minutes later Blaine came into the bedroom.

"Is she ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "She's asleep and I turned the nightlight on."

Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked.

"Because you are such a good dad." said Kurt. "Now tell me about this woman that wants us to adopt her baby."


End file.
